The savior? OR The destructor?
by Orcinus21
Summary: According to a prophecy the strongest of the mages if became a Campione would lead to the end of the world or so its thought. No one paid any heed to the prophecy until the kusanagis, the strongest mages. Now its the duty of the mage associations and the devils to anyhow stop Kusanagi Godou from becoming a Campione and also doing it without the other kings knowing about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first venture into the crossovers! So here goes an introduction to my story…**

 _The world is not as we know it. There exists mages, magic user, knights, devils and demons, angels and fallen angels, gods and heretic gods and also the kings or the lords who slay them, Campiones…_

 _The strength and the capabilities of the Heretic Gods, the Campiones, the devils and the angels were beyond the imagination of the mages, let alone the humans._

 _Long back ago, a prophecy was made… about a Campione, a lord, a king, a god slayer._

" _When the strongest of the mages whose powers would equal the Campiones, the devils and the Heretic Gods would become a Campione, the end of the world would begin with the birth of the new devil. Humanity would be wiped out and with it all the Campiones and the heretic gods and goddesses. The result would be only one thing, that is, destruction."_

 _No one knew from where this prophecy came from or what did it really mean although the words were as clear as ice. The strongest of the mages if becomes a Campione would destroy the world. Or did it really mean this…_

 _Maximum are of the belief that this prophecy was from ancient India as it was first found on an amulet in an extremely early form of Sanskrit, the mother of all European languages and one of the oldest languages known to mankind. The deciphering of the amulet was a trouble for even the greatest scholars of the mage associations. But it was deciphered anyway…_ (I have no idea if such form of Sanskrit exists…)

 _The knowledge of the prophecy was kept hidden from the ordinary man._

 _But no one paid any heed to this prophecy as it was impossible for a mage to even get to the level of the feet of a Campione let alone equal them._

 _But this was all changed with the birth of a mage in Japan. A Kusanagi…_

 _The man had magical powers which were way beyond even the strongest knights of the highest orders. Although he was still no near to a Campione, but he still infused fear into the minds of all the magic users around the world. He may not be the one mentioned but still an off spring of his or any of his future generations can get hold of the powers. So he was thus murdered…_

 _But little did the people know that the Kusanagi blood breathed through the veins of an unborn inside his unknown lover who was again one of the other strong knights of Japan…_

 _Time flew and soon the mages realized about the existence of the bloodline and were amazed that the power of the infant was actually greater than its deceased father. But this time they couldn't just murder a small infant and so all the top knights and mages gathered together and with the help of the devils, forever sealed the magical powers of the Kusanagi Bloodline and kept full surveillance of all the upcoming generations…_

* * *

Buzz! Buzz!

The alarm clock went on…

At last it was put off. A boy rose from the bed and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock

7 am

Yeah late again…

Kusanagi Godou was a 16 year old retired baseball player. He was studying in a high school and his life was going on as it should as in the case of a normal teenager.

The boy was extremely attractive. He was tall, handsome, good hearted and kind. He had all the aspects that a girl would want from a boy. And thus, he indeed was a woman killer. His sister Kusanagi Shizuka was at constant loggerhead with her brother in this regard.

But Godou was as dense as he could be, without having even the slightest idea of what's going on around him. He doesn't have any idea of all the girls that have fallen for him so far…

He inherited this 'lady killer' talents from his grandfather. But he have no idea of this talent of his.

Due to all the attentions that he unknowingly receives from the girls, Godou naturally made a lot of enemies even his best friend. But still he was popular among the guys with the guys being against him only in this matter. They were all jealous but still great and trustable friends.

He got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

His sister was already calling him for breakfast. His parents divorced long back and it's his 15 year old middle schooled sister who prepares the food.

He picked up the books that he had forgotten to keep away last night. He stayed up quite last to complete his homework.

Yeah… he had done the homework that day.

Godou was irresponsible in this regard. He was quite a good student but was lazy and many a times inattentive.

"Brother! Brother!" Shizuka called out again. Her voice was getting more and make impatient. She has already put out the breakfast and she had been calling her brother for quite a long time without getting any response from the latter. "It's the last time I'm calling you now!"

"Coming Shizuka!" Godou at last responded. He was feeling a bit dull that day. He was feeling strange that day. Probably it was due to staying up late and doing homework…

He came down and ate his breakfast. It was cold…

But he ate it anyway. He was sure that Shizuka had deliberately not covered the food!

He took off to school. It was autumn and the streets were covered with the fallen brown leaves. A light wind was blowing and it was extremely refreshing. The weather was nice and it to some extend it made Godou's mood better.

He soon reached the school. It was as usual… boring. The school ended. As he was expecting he fell asleep in school and had to spend the rest of the period outside the classroom. It was history and thus in a sense he was relieved from boredom…

He didn't like walking with anyone that day and so he was alone. The slow and rhythmic wind of the morning took a howling turn and was blowing swiftly. But it was still pleasant. It was walk able. The dry leaves brushed with his body as the swift wind blew them away.

He soon noticed that the lane was completely empty with not a single soul to be seen, not even a cat. It was a lonely lane but that day it was lifeless probably due to the possible storm…

He walked through the lane when it all happened. Before he knew it he was thrown away and he landed on the lone lane. He couldn't feel his body. He saw his hand…red. It was blood all over his body and the surrounding area. He was feeling dizzy and was losing himself.

He knew it… it was his end. He never wanted to die like that… especially in that lonely lane!

His vision was blurring rapidly and he could make out two figures and a car. He could hear some word but he wasn't able to make out any head or tail out of those which to him was only some rubbish voices.

He was about to close his eyes completely once and for all but he could make out his body glowing… Does it happen when someone dies? That was his last thought…

"Fuck! You moron! You killed him!" one of the man growled after he came out of the car. He was visibly drunk and so was the other.

"Shut up!" the other said. He was barely standing, both due to the shock of knocking someone and also due to all that alcohol that was rushing through his veins.

"Let's get away from here. I don't think anyone has seen us." The first one said.

"Hmm…" the other agreed. But they were horrified when the body of the teen that he knocked started to glow. They tripped and their legs started to shake even more.

"What's happening?!" He managed.

"He's some kind of freak! Let's move out!"

And immediately the two went away.

After 30 minutes…

'Where am I?' or 'What happened?' wasn't the question that aroused in the mind of the young Kusanagi as he opened his eyes, as it should have been as shown in many animes and shows…

His head was blank and was throbbing. He rose from his lying position. His whole body was aching. His sight was blurry and he brought his hand to wipe his eyes. But his eyes immediately wide opened once he saw all the red in his hands. Blood… Blood everywhere!

His hands, shirt, trousers, actually all the parts of his body along with the surrounding area was covered with blood.

He panicked as he came back to his sense and understood that it was his blood in which he was literally bathing!

He surveyed the whole area. No one was around. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. His legs or any part of his body refused to move but tremble.

He tried to calm down and remember what could have happened. But no, nothing… It was blank, his head was blank.

Did he remember his name? Yeah, he remembered it alright… Godou Kusanagi.

He remembered that day's morning but nothing more. He was still recovering from the shock and the sudden amnesia.

The wind was howling and dark clouds were hovering in the sky. He could remember the pleasant weather of the morning. But then definitely a storm was coming. The weather was in a rage.

He was by then sure that he was in some kind of accident as he could see the amount of blood everywhere. But how did he survive? That was the question that was rising in his mind.

The weather was getting worse rapidly and he was sure that if he didn't take a shelter soon this time he would surely be killed. But he was still recovering.

He tried to unbutton his shirt. But what he saw only surprised him further. There was no marking on his body, not even a single scratch. But by the amount of blood, there should have been a hole in his body!

Then he started to doubt if this was actually his blood. He still could see no soul around to whom all that blood could belong.

After sometime he managed to get up and slowly made his way to his house as it was the best place to be at that time… without anyone seeing him.

During all this time Godou failed to realize the surrounding area. He didn't get that all the leaves on the trees around him had turned green and flowers and other elements of spring had shown up…

Immediately after Godou's _death_ …

All the Campiones, the heretic Gods, the devils, the angels and the fallen angel along with all the mages and the knights from the weakest to the strongest and even the ones who don't have any idea of their magical bloodline and have only a small fragment within them felt a sudden uproar of energy passing right through them.

That was nothing normal. Nope… It was nothing like the ones felt when a new God slayer is born. It was… something completely different… And also if it was a Campione then only the devils, the heretic gods and the other kings would have felt it.

This sudden uproar of energy was surely from the East. All understood it and the ones of Japan completely understood it that it was from their nation. No it was surely not any government's doing or of any human as it was felt by the ones related to magic.

This uproar created all sorts of emotions among the ones who felt it. Excitement, horror, worry, curiosity, etc…

The excitement was limited only to the heretic Gods and their slayers whereas curiosity was common to all.

All the mage associations around the world got worried as to what have now occurred. They immediately got into their works and started their investigation and soon found out the origin of the tumult of energy, Japan. And thus the history compilation association was immediately consulted…

* * *

Issei was on the bed having an afternoon nap when he was forced out of his sleep as he felt vast amount of energy passing through him. He immediately woke up and found a naked Rias right beside him (as expected). She too was upright and had a confused expression on her face.

"Did you feel it?" Issei asked trying his best not to grope those footballs of Rias.

"Hmm…"

"What was it?"

"I don't have any idea…"

"Could it be the birth of a new Campione? You said that such things happen when new God slayer is born."

"No. it was something else and I'm not able to make any head or tail of it. I think it's serious."

Rias got out of the bed and looked at Issei. "Now come on dress me up. We have to find out about it." she said with a smile…

* * *

Amakasu Tauma, a member of the History compilation committee, gave out a message to all the mage associations around the world and to the devils too.

And soon all the association and other top witches and wizards who weren't associated with any associations got connected together. All the representatives were there. It was a network which connected al the mages around the world. It was developed for use in times of great crises but had never been used before until then.

"I'm glad that all are here today…" Amakasu started. He was amazed that all the associations who never collaborated with each other were there that day. That incident had indeed created great distress among all the mages.

He was cut off by SirZech, who was there on behalf of the devil. "Why are we here?!" he bellowed.

"I could see that no Campione is here. Now I feel like this is a matter of no importance as only mages like you all are here. Or else are you all humiliating us by bringing us to your level!"

"My lord!" Amakasu added immediately as he was expecting that kind of reaction from the devil lord. Well it was obvious since they were of the standards of the Campiones…

"Who are we to humiliate you? No Campione is here because this meeting is being held in their dark. We can't afford a Campione or a heretic got to know what's going on!" he said, giving outmost respect.

"We are here to verify about of the sudden outburst of energy that we all felt. Till now we are aware of its origin to be Japan. We have verified and found out this clip…" Amakasu played a clip.

"This clip was caught by a camera of ours which was installed as a part of the surveillance of the Kusanagi program…"

As the name Kusanagi rose, a feeling of anguish went through all the representatives.

All the people saw the incident of Godou's accident and also his rising and the strange glow that came out of him with horror. Only one thought was going through everyone's mind. The prophecy… Well the devil lord wasn't afraid as he didn't care about it as it was no harm to him. He had underworld…

"We have verified the teenager in this clip…" Amakasu spoke up.

"He is Godou Kusanagi… the newest generation of the Kusanagis."

"It seems like that the crash of the car and the sudden jolt he achieved and his immediate death let to the breaking of the seal. We are still unaware of how it happened. It looks like the existence of such vast amount of magic within him, made his invincible from the inside. As we can see he immediately healed and also only his outside muscles burst out. All the amount of magic within him, which had been accumulating all these years, burst out at once and thus we felt all that energy. And now we must try our best to keep this a secret from the other king as we very well know about the consequence of what would happen if they came to know about it."

Pin drop silence… not a word to be heard more.

The silence was broken by the coming of a call to Lilianna, the top knight of the Bronze black cross.

"Excuse me…" she said and went away. She returned after sometime with a dead expression on her face.

"Amm…" she spoke up. All the attention turned towards her as she gulped some saliva. "I have just been informed that Lord Salvatore is on his way to Japan…"

Well the previous shock was not enough that this was added too. All the other people's expression except SirZech's (he was curious and amazed) turned like Lilianna's…


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE AT LAST! Sorry for this really late update. Personnel problems...**

 **Answering to the reviews...**

 **Enigma95: Well I PM'd you. Still you should look before you leap... but thanks for the other parts.**

 **To the 'guest' and Master of dragons God: thank you for the review!**

 **Well, you all may find some things that many not go as the anime. I would request you all not to comment on such things and just enjoy this story... I don't have much to say so here we go...**

* * *

"Damn! We must take immediate action in this regard!" Amakasu exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Lord Salvatore. The bronze black cross is on the work. I now will have to take leave. I will do all I can to desist him from going to Japan." Lilianna said.

"But you can't fight a Campione, no matter how high post you hold." SirZech calmly remarked.

"That's right. That's why I will try to sort it out with dialogue." She said and immediately took leave.

 _Dialogue with a Campione, and above all with that idiot Donni... That would be interesting_ , Sirzech exclaimed in his mind.

"I will go after that Kusanagi guy!" The highest knight of the Copper Black Cross, Erica Blandelli announced as no one volunteered to that topic. No one was sure what to do. Thus, her decision was all accepted. After all, she was the strongest among them all. She was the Diavolo Rosso!

"But even _you_ will need help..." Someone spoke up.

"If so then I will accompany Erica." All the attention turned to the beautiful woman, who was much older than she looked but even so, she still had all that is required making even a preteen go crazy for her. Well for a better description... even the top models of the world are a shame in front of her. Magic... that is all behind it. Yes, she was none other than Lucretia Zola, the most powerful mage in the world. Well she was until the accident of Kusanagi Godou.

"That's settled then." Said Amakasu.

"I will now take the leave. I have to explain the entire situation to the other Maos. And I do too like to help in this regard," said Sirzech, "I will send my sister for this job. She is in Japan. I do not want any mistake to be done. So just to be sure..." His words being the law for those mages, they could only agree. Besides, they need extra help and a devil helping them. That is more than anything that they could ask at that time.

"I hope you will get along with her, Miss Erica." With those words, he disconnected and was gone.

* * *

Later with Lucretia and Erica (In lucretia's mansion)

They were going through all the files on Kusanagi Godou and his family line.

"Well I accepted but I have no idea how I will do it." Erica exclaimed.

"Why do you say it?" Lucretia asked, blushing as she was looking at an older Kusanagi. To be precise Godou's grandfather.

"Well going through his files and his lifestyle, I don't think we will get along well."

"Why?"

"See this." Erica showed her laptop. "Here, this file." She opened it.

Lucretia went through it. It was about the personal life of Godou. As she went on, she felt like she was reading about the life of his grandfather, especially the part where there was the description about his relationships at school, mainly with the opposite sex. That former flush again came back.

After she finished she asked, "Ok, so now what's the problem?"

"His whole personality is the problem. I can make out what kind of person he is. A perverted, manner less, womanizer!" Erica shrugged her shoulders while saying it.

"You can't say such things about him unless you meet him." Lucretia said.

 _Well Erica is right, I suppose. I can make out that he is a womanizer. Looks like he inherited the traits of his grandfather... However, a pervert and manner less? Erica surely went too far in this regard. Still this Kusanagi will surely be an interesting person... just like his grandfather._ Lucretia thought.

"No. I bet I will not like him. He is a complete opposite to me! He is a person who should remain below my feet!" A fire was burning within her heart. A fire of disgust... that was intensifying... She indubitably could not handle such people.

* * *

With Godou...

Godou without falling in anyone's eyes in his attire full of blood reached his house. In this regard, the weather helped him a lot. It had turned into a gale by then. No one was on the streets... actually, not even a single soul.

On the other hand, Godou was lucky that he was not much away from his house when the accident took place. Thus, he did not have to experience much of the gale.

As he was going to knock at the door, he stopped. A thought arose.

How in the world was he going to explain all this to Shizuka!

As he racked his brain, the door swept open, revealing Shizuka in a form that he rarely saw, grave worry... but that was only for the time being until she saw her brother properly. Her worry immediately turned into horror.

Her eyes, shrouded in darkness due to her worry for her brother, widened. She backed a little and then broke down in tears.

"Why?! How?!" she almost shouted. However all that sound were faint for Godou due to the howling wind outside which was banging every nook and corner of the house from the outside.

"Shizuka..." Godou managed. His voice was low, not able to think what to speak. Well he himself was not able to hear his voice...At last he spoke up, "Shizuka... it's not what you are thinking." He went put his arms around her.

She kept on crying but still she relaxed a bit from the strange warmth that she was receiving from her brother. Strange was the fact that Godou was completely drenched.

"This is not blood... just paint. It fell while I was returning back!" He was trying the best to fool her. However, he was feeling foolish to bring up such a stupid excuse.

"You think me to be fool?!"

Well...

"It definitely is blood. How did it happen? Tell me! I was worried to hell, as you did not turn up soon. I thought something might have happened to you in this storm and you now arrive completely covered in blood." Her weeping again intensified. The more she looked at him, the more she felt like going crazy.

At last, Godou not having any other choice took off his clothes and showed her his body. No, it was all right, not even a single scratch...

Her weeping lessened as she scanned his body. She soon found out that he was ok but she was still in a shock seeing brother in that state.

"See... I told you. I am ok."

"But-ho-w did yo-u get th-ose?" Shizuka managed in between hiccups, looking at that shirt that Godou threw on the floor. She really got a damn shock...

"Long story..." Godou said. He saw the confused and sad look on her face and to prevent any stupid thoughts from forming in her mind Godou jokingly added, "I assure you that I didn't do anything crazy like killing somebody or something." He was trying his best to ease the situation. "You don't need to worry and I won't worry you again like this Shizuka, I promise." In addition, he pulled her into another hug which lasted quite for some time until Shizuka became quiet besides some timely hiccups.

"Now I need a bath..." Godou then stood up. He went away with his clothes with a sigh without the detection of Shizuka.

The water was warm and ready. Even after being bossy, Shizuka indeed loved her brother a lot and cared for him.

After bath, Godou came for dinner. Shizuka was there with the hot dinner, all put out on the table unlike the cold breakfast of the morning...

Shizuka never had dinner alone, except the times when Godou was away... She always waits for him.

After dinner, Godou got to his room and immediately felt asleep after he lay on the bed. He was feeling some sort of headache and he was not sure about the reason of it. His mind was still blank...

* * *

Kuoh Academy. Occult research club...

Rias rushes into the main room.

All the members were there as Rias called them for an urgent meeting.

"Hear everyone." Rias called out. All the attention turned to her. "Brother has contacted me about the recent anomaly that we faced. He has assigned me in a mission." She then paused and glanced around her peerage.

No one let out any sound and all had their ears up signaling Rias to continue.

"I had been asked to help out a knight in the investigation of the outburst. The source came out to not to be a place or a thing or relic of some kind but a human."

Some murmuring came out from the group out of pure confusion.

"A human?" Akeno wondered.

"No ordinary one. I got informed that he is none other than Kusanagi Godou, the newest generation of the Kusanagis."

All of them, except Issei, had an expression that was of pure horror as they heard the name of Kusanagi.

"Did you say Kusanagi?" Akeno asked. She was not ready to accept the fact that that turmoil of energy relates to a Kusanagi. No, not after having the full knowledge of the ancient mysterious prophecy.

All stood their dumbfounded until Issei spoke.

"Hey! Would anyone like to enlighten me? It seems like I am the only one in this room who is not able to make any head or tail of this conversation and of your looks. Who are the Kusanagis?"

"Well it's a good chance to explain you all about this world. You still do not have the full knowledge of this world. You only know about devils, angels and the fallen angels, other mythical beings and its related stuff. You have only heard the names of the other creatures of the world fictional to the ordinary man." Rias sat on her seat and began...

"I will start from the start...

As now, you are fully aware of the fact that the world is not as it seems. There are devils, fallen angels, angels, heretic gods and god slayers known as Campiones.

 _Man I know this things..._ Issei thought but nonetheless he let his master go on.

The likes of fallen angels and the heretic gods constantly imperil this world. Thus, the duty to deal with them got into the hands of the devils and the Campiones respectively.

A fact here to be noted that not all the fallens are bad.

The devils were the natural enemies of the fallen angels from the times of the Great War and thus they impulsively clashed with them. Yet, the Campiones are different.

Well you must be confused about heretic gods and it is the main topic so I will leave the other parts.

Heretic gods are gods, heroes and divine monsters who have stepped out of myths and legends to enter the mortal domain, endangering people. Actually, a heretic god forms when the gods and the others are bored and burdened with the myths and legends related to them. They rebel against them, escape from the myths and legends, and incarnate as heretic gods. Mere mortals cannot see them. To be precise, the ones devoid of magic. They can be visible to humans only as natural calamities and disasters. These gods have been descending to earth since the time that cannot be recorded by history.

Campiones unlike devil are no natural enemies to the heretics but they are actually rather employed to become one...

Campiones are born when a mortal slay a heretic god and acquire their abilities. They are the ones chosen by a god named Pandora, the mother of all Campiones. She gave them the duty of saving the world from the wrath of the heretics.

After getting married to Epimetheus she started adopting the Adam's sons and daughters, the ones who have slain a heretic god. We do not have much information as to how this happens as this topic never came into the interests of out kind. Therefore, I will leave that part.

These Campiones and we devils have always maintained a kind of cordial relationship between us. They are on their own way and we on our own. Thus, we do not cause any intervention to each other. In matters of power, the Campiones and the heretic gods are equal to the high devils but I and Sona and the other still 'unripe' ones are much, much lower to them...

And now concerning the recent happenings... long time ago a prophecy was made, about a mage whose sole power would equal a Campione...

It said that if such a mage would become a Campione then it will be the end of the world... Now think of a situation where that mage becomes a Campione. Imagine the power he or she would hold..."

Rias stopped seeing Issei's face. It was dry and void. Until then he was listening with great interest but the prophecy part shook his head.

"Are you serious?" he said in a low voice. Rias only nodded. "But it may be false..."

"Well it was thought so but the birth of a mage in Japan changed it all. His name is unknown but his family name still breaths... its kusanagi."

Issei froze, his expression becoming exactly like the others, of the time when they heard the news from Rias. Issei mentally screamed, _seriously?! Man! All that energy from someone with the title Kusanagi... its shit... fucking shit! And now he easily fits as the mage of the prophecy? Its crazy!_

"So you can now understand, Issei, the problem we all are facing. If this problem isn't solved quickly no one knows what will happen." Rias said.

"Do the Campiones know about this?" Akeno asked after some thought.

"No. The mages are trying their best to keep it away from their knowledge. They cannot take the risk of the hotheaded Campiones of come into such delicate matters. Its lame but I can understand their concern. Some of this Campiones are actually freaks! I happen to meet one named Salvatore Donni... don't ask me about my experience with him."

"So buchou, what are you gonna do, anyway?" KIba asked.

"I am to assist a high class knight and another woman, who happens to be the greatest witch at present, the witch of Sardinia, Lucretia Zola. We are to get into the life of that Kusanagi and anyhow stop him from doing anything reckless. We are to teach him how to control his magic and such stuff. He is extremely dangerous at present and by now all the heretic gods, the angels and the fallen one and other being must be in search of him... luckily something is blocking his existence and magic and so far, he is safe from other influences and safe to others around him. But we don't have any idea for how long."

"So you will be going alone?" Issei asked.

"Well bother told me to take Issei with me..."

"Ara ara..." Akeno gave out a smile, which was genuinely fake and had a killing aura around her. "Is it so? But it looks like you are making it up. You are planning to separate Issei and me..." she still had her smile on.

Rias sweat dropped and so did the others present in the room.

"Akeno. It is no time to get jealous. Its brothers order..." _Well it is to some extent. He asked me to take someone strong with me. And Issei will do fine._ Rias thought and unknown to her she started grinning, a face full of triumph. _You will never get him, Akeno._ She then turned her attention to Issei. "So Issei. You should start packing. We leave tomorrow. Oh and one more thing... We will actually be transferring to Godou's school. So in my absence, Akeno will be in charge..." and she tailed off, leaving behind a surprised flock and Akeno still thinking about that grin that was surely uncanny.

* * *

India, Uttar Pradesh, somewhere around the ancient city of Ayodhya…

An excavation site...

"Aaj bohut ajab lag raha he...(today's feeling quite strange)" a man in his mid thirties exclaimed to his fellow worker as both of them were returning back to the workers camp. They were going through the forest taking the long route. They were most likely in a kind of afternoon stroll. If it were any other day, they would have taken the shortest route possible to the camp. However, that day they were not as tired as they normally were. The work was very less that day as their employers, the researchers who were both foreigners and Indians, had a frantic situation right from sometime. They were not able to understand why suddenly their employers put their work in halt and went away for nearly four hours. It never happened before but on the other hand, it was none of their business.

"Ha, tumne thik bola. Boss log bhi bohut ajab bartab kar rahe the.(Yeah. Our bosses were behaving quite strangely.) " The other one said. "Phir bhi... aaj bhi hame kus nehi mila. Pata nehi ye log kia khun rahe he. Hamko bhi kus nehi batate he... (Nevertheless... even today, we did not find anything. I just cannot understand what they are finding. They do not even inform us.)"

"Ham to silf unke majdoor he. Boh hame accha mal de rahe hai aur accha bartab bhi kar rahe he. Aur kiya chahiya... unke pas sehi paper bhi he. Ham koi muskil me nehi parne wale... aur jeise meine bola, ham silf mamuli majdoor he. ( We are only their laborers. They pay us well and give us nice treatment. What's more, they have the necessary papers. We will not fall in any problem. Moreover, as I said, we are just simple laborers.)

Both of them kept their conversation on. When suddenly...

"Tumne boh suna( Did you hear that)?" one of them said.

"Kiya(What)?"

A sudden large rustle like sound came.

"Boh(That)!" the first one exclaimed, anxiously turning back only to see nothing.

"Hawa hoga...(It must be wind)" the other one said nonchalantly.

"Murkh! Boh hamare aas pas ghum raha he(Fool! It is moving around us)!"

Then that sound came again, this time much larger.

"Koi he waha(Is someone there)?" the first one called out. He was sure it has to be someone. He knew that forest like the back of his hand and he was sure that no large animal liked in that forest except monkeys and deer. Moreover, these animals cannot make such sound.

No answer came. They were in a clearing so no one could be hiding without them noticing. The second one now got worried too.

They called out again but this time they felt like they heard a voice, a man's voice but it had such beauty that they instantly they felt like moving towards it. The voice soon turned into laughter of a woman. They, mesmerized, kept on following the voice into the interiors of the forest. The sun had already set.

They reached another clearing. The laughter suddenly faded away and both of them came back to their sense. They were not able to make a head or tail about what was going on. The pleasant afternoon's weather was no more as the wind took a howling turn. The sky was dark. The moon was out and when they saw the sky, it was their horror seeing the clouds covering the whole of the sky but the moon light only falling over the clearing. They surveyed the surrounding area. Yes, the moon light was only falling over them. The wind and such a strange phenomenon gave the surrounding a ghostly appearance. What's more, fog began to cover the area around the clearing to the extent that everything became completely blur. However, everything was clear around them as if the moon light was not allowing the wind or the fog into its domain. Both of the laborers hold on to each other unknowingly for their dear life. They heard another sound, this time of a male...

They were not able to make a head or tail of whatever the person of thing was saying. Though it was a male's voice, it was far too strange to hear to consider it earthly.

Suddenly out of nowhere, fog began to appear in front of them and took the shape of a human but still in its smoggy form.

"Bhoot(Ghost)!" both of them exclaimed in unison. Both of them became frozen in fear. Their face became white and both of them fell down unconscious.

Slowly all the strange milieu came back to its normal state and the ghostly figure got vanish in the thin air without any sound.

 **Well...**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imp note below. So here we go**

* * *

With Julianna, after she left the meeting...

Julianna kept waiting at the boarding gate of the airport. Lord Salvatore was quite far away in an interior area during the time of the outburst of energy from the Kusanagi. After the incident, the bronze black cross immediately got on its work and kept an eye on him. It was only a matter of time that he traced the origin of the outburst to Japan and immediately got himself a ticket to Japan and it was then when Julianna was informed about it. The bronze black cross was actually amazed that Lord Salvatore was actually taking a flight. Well... definitely a possible fight or something like that can't keep the idiot of a king away.

After some time of waiting, she noticed the blond Campione with his wrapped sword on his back all right. She went up to him and immediately put on an act. Well she was definitely not going to talk him out, not after witnessing that burning rage of excitement in his eyes.

She acted as if not noticing him and then crashed on him. She knew she was taking a big chance... crashing onto a Campione like that. Nevertheless, she could think of only that way to get his attention. Surely, the world was at risk at such a time and the humble knight was ready to sacrifice her life for it.

"Oh my. If it isn't the bronze black cross. Wait now what was your name... oh yeah something Kranjcar." Donnie said in a rather pleased tone. Well, Julianna was not expecting that tone at all. She could not help but wonder if this devil king was happy at the thought of getting a fight or actually at seeing her.

She immediately got on her knees. "Oh lord. I am really sorry for crashing onto you. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Julianna Kranjcar. My lord."

"Well I don't blame you for not paying attention. After what happened all of you mage associations are now probably in peril. I assume you felt it too." She looked up into his eyes only to see them gleaming like a five year old child getting a chocolate. She didn't like at all the way in which the conversation was going.

"Well yeah sort of." She said with a laugh. She was trying her best to hid her discomfort and worry. Anyway, Donnie's mind was roaming somewhere else.

"So where are you going anyway lord. It's not my place to ask you though." She said carefully.

"Oh... well I'm off to Japan. I don't know if you associations have made it out but I have traced the energy to Japan." Then a smirk crept on his face. "Well, you don't know anything about all that's happening, do you? After all you happen to be the highest knight of one of the most powerful associations in the world."

This was exactly the words that Julianna wanted to bring out from his mouth. During all this time, she was racking her brain and at last, she hit on a plan.

"Oh yes my lord, I actually do."

"You do? So do you care to tell me."

"Yes my lord. Well what happened today was nothing but an outburst from an ancient relic of some sort."

"An ancient relic, huh?" Donnie raised a brow. _Damn! Does he not trust me? Oh! I am doomed! Looks like, his brain actually works when it comes to fighting and such stuff._

"Yes my lord." She tried her best not to stutter. "It's nothing much though. Not relics like the excalibur and such. Just an ancient piece of history on which magical energy began to accumulate all over these years and today it all burst out at once. Most possibly, it wasn't able to hold onto more."

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well it explains why everyone felt it. So at last it was nothing more than an ancient piece of junk that doesn't have any magic in it besides the accumulated ones and now which have erupted away."

"Yes. That's all." _Yes! Accept it now already! By the way, I still made a nice story. Thanks to all those novels, I wrote!_ She mentally laughed at her 'success'. Well you know, like the famously depicted mad scientists...

"Are you sure?" _Now what?!_ She mentally cursed herself for becoming happy so early.

"Yes my lord."

"Ok then." _What?! That's that. I made him believe?_

"Well I can still visit Japan though or my ticket will go waste..." _NO!_ "But I still have some work to do..."

He then turned to her with a smile. "Here take this. I don't know what to do with it." he said and went away.

 _He came and went away just like that._ She thought as she looked at the first class ticket. _What a weird lord. Still my problems solved. Well he_ is indeed _a fool. My plan would have never worked out with Lord Alex or any of the others... but now what to do with this._ She looked at the ticket. Well she can actually go to Japan. Only some phone calls and she can use that ticket. At that thought, she wanted to go to Japan and see that mage herself. However, she had her own duties.

While pondering she heard some commotion and found out that it was a middle-aged man who wanted a last minute ticket to Japan.

 _At least now, this will not go waste._ And she marched towards the man...

* * *

With Godou, the next morning after his accident...

Godou woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting heavily. He reached for the glass of water beside his bed and immediately drank it calming down a little.

"Gosh... that was a nasty dream!" he exclaimed. He pondered about his dream of how he was in an accident and was bathing in his own blood and such.

He slowly got up and immediately felt immense pain all over his body, especially in his mind.

"Agghh!" he shouted out, clearly frustrated. Every movement he made gave him pain and his head was throbbing!

After his shout, the door flew open revealing Shizuka in her apron and with eyes full of concern. They were covered with dark circles. _Didn't she sleep properly the other night?_

She was clearly making the breakfast. He wondered why Shizuka did not call him earlier and what the meaning of that look on her face was.

"Good morning." Godou said sheepishly rubbing his hair. In the process, he only gave himself extra pain by putting his hands up. He let out another groan.

"Moron! What's the meaning of 'Good morning'? I wasn't able to sleep properly the whole night and now in the morning you let out a loud cry and when I reach you just say to me 'Good morning'?!" Her eyes got watery again, tears threatening to come out. Godou was feeling terrible seeing his sister worry unnecessarily for him. Then it hit him, all at once. His accident and everything...

 _Wait a second! It wasn't a dream! It was all real! I now remember it all. That stupid amnesia is gine. That means that all that blood was mine! But how did I survive?! HOW?!_ Godou was mentally screaming. He turned pale at that thought. He was quite relaxed not seeing any sign of accident on him. But his memory... it made everything clear. Something was happening... to him!

He didn't even noticed Shizuka constantly calling him. At last, Shizuka shook him out of his knock out.

"Godou! You are paling! Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Godou spoke up in a small voice, "Just need some time to get ready and all. As I said before, you don't need to worry."

"Ok then." She said slowly before leaving the room.

Godou then went to take a bath. He needed to calm his mind and bathing was best at that time.

* * *

During the whole school time, Godou was inattentive, completely out. He was dreadfully silent and avoided people as much as he could. While returning he was feeling gloomy, having to walk on the same path on which just the day before he was dying and then mysteriously saved. He could of course have taken the longer route but he wanted to see for himself the place of his accident again. He kept on walking as he reached that lone ally. It was quite empty as always having only him and another girl. By then all the physical pain which sprout out of nowhere was gone. And interestingly, the slight pain in his shoulder which he sometimes feel was gone too. After the fracture of his shoulder, due to which he had to retire from his favourite game, there was always some pain when he made swift movement but by the afternoon that day it was all gone. He went on and focused on the girl.

He was sure that she was not from around. He kept on looking at her finding an unusual attraction towards the blond. She was standing near the place where he was knocked by the car. He slowly approached her, sinking in her whole look. Now Godou was dense but he was not among the ones whose eyes escaped beauty. And the beauty standing in front of him was enough to make every single man go crazy for her. Blue eyes, blond hair, perfect body, curved lip... and what not. Godou was ready to declare her one of the ideal women he has ever seen in terms of body.

He was soon a few feet away from her when she turned to him and smiled. Oh that smile... it was enough to make someone's heart skip a beat!

"Hello there." The girl spoke with a voice as clear as ice.

"Hi, new here?" Godou responded and while returning the smile.

"Well yeah. You see today I and my mother shifted to here. We are from Italy." The girl said.

"Italy?"

"Yeah. Any problem with Italy?"

"Nope, no problem."

"Oh where are my manners! I started talking with you but didn't even introduced myself. I'm Erica Blandelli." Erica said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Kusanagi Godou. Nice to meet you." Godou immediately noticed a small smirk from Erica that confused him a lot. _Was it my name?_

"Oh now I have to go. Nice talking to you, Godou. Well hope we meet again. Bye." Erica said as she waved Godou good bye.

"Bye."

* * *

Earlier that day... in a hotel room. Erica and lucretia had arrived in Japan an hour or so ago. After the meeting with all the associations and Erica's voluntarism, both of them got into research on the Kusanagi. After that, during the night time they boarded a private jet arranged by the Copper Black Cross to Japan. Well they didn'thave time to waste...

Buzzzzzzzz!

"I think they are the Grimorys ." Erica called out after the calling bell of the suite rang. "Can you get them?"

"Nope a little busy." Answered Lucretia.

Erica gave out a sigh and then received the door only to find that it was room service. Lucretia ordered some cut cucumber and a bottle of wine. Lucretia just went on and put on the cucumber for facial stating that her face looked dull after all that journey and she needed some rest. Erica got pissed that stating that she had travelled first class to Japan without any difficulties and that she could easily use magic on her skin.

Well it was now no reason to get pissed but lately she had been getting irritated a lot. The fact may be that Lucretia's plan involving Kusanagi Godou was she getting seductive around him. Now in no hell was she going to do that. She was a proud woman! And according to her, for that pervert of a Kusanagi, in no life was she going to get sloppy around him! Even if it meant the end of the world.

Lucretia just laughed off at her remarks. She still wondered as to why Erica formed as a repulsive stereotype of him. To her he seemed to be an 'interesting' person, a very interesting person. Thus, she was still with that plan of her, irritating Erica further.

After about ten minutes, there was someone else at the door. Erica received it revealing this time the young Gremory and one of her servants.

"Oh! If it isn't Rias Gremory. Please come in."

"It's a pleasure Miss Erica Blandelli."

"Erica who is it?" came lucretia's voice.

"The Gremorys."

Lucretia came out still with her face pack. "Miss Gremory and young gentleman. Pleasure to meet you. Well I'm sorry to address you in this manner."

"It's ok, madam Lucretia. Here is one of my servants. Meet my pawn. Hyoudou Issei."

Issei bowed in the traditional Japanese style. "Nice to meet you both." He didn't have more to say. He was barely controlling himself from staring onto the chests of the two women whom he just met. But he knew he had to. Rias told him about these two women and he seriously didn't want to get messed up with the blond one, knowing her hate for disrespectful men. And the brunette one... well Rias may have actually told about him her real age and such. Most likely these were best anti staring protection installed by Rias into him. A safety precaution from her... Well she had the full knowledge of the fame of these two women in terms of attraction from the opposite sex. And she of course can't go into a battle with these two for Issei.

"Issei here is the present, the red dragon emperor."

"The red dragon emperor, huh." Erica said to herself.

"Yes and it will be a pleasure working with you all." Issei said in a tone full of respect...

"Well this is what an actual respectable and likable man is like, Lucretia unlike that disrespectable Kusanagi." Erica said nonchalantly.

Hearing those words, immediately Issei's face heated up.

"Amm... Well are you talking about Kusanagi Godou?" Rias asked interested in the topic and Erica's clear misjudgment of Issei's actual character.

"Actually Erica here is of the idea that Kusanagi is a pervert, womanizer, only interested in taking advantage of woman..." Lucretia said with a smirk.

"And how did you get that idea?"

"From reading his profile..."

"Well I myself have read it but didn't find anything..." Rias said to herself within her breath.

Erica gave out a grin, which completely changed her personality, which scared the shit out of Issei. For some reason he was getting more and more uncomfortable around this woman.

"Well I will teach him manners. He may be as strong as a Campione but I don't care. He can't control any of his magic, that I'm sure! In this state, I can easily take care of him! I'm Erica Blandelli the present Diavolo Rosso! He will be below my shoes!"

Well now, Issei had full reasons not to do anything stupid around Erica...

* * *

 **This was a short one...**

 **To master of dragon: thanks for the review.**

 **I want to tell some things here. It's about power distribution.**

 **A campione, a maou, heretic god, angels and fallens of the lev of Azazel, Michael and the other are of equal strength.**

 **Now mages can have more power. I have made them really weak. And I am now correcting it. They can have strenghts equal to normal devils andgels and fallens etc... well you can definitely make out the power... some like erica and the others can outmatch high class ones.**

 **Another info: i have started a naruto fic. Interested can read it. According to me its one of my best idea ever.**


End file.
